<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pictures of you and me by Klara_V_Klyare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274035">Pictures of you and me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_V_Klyare/pseuds/Klara_V_Klyare'>Klara_V_Klyare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Season/Series 10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_V_Klyare/pseuds/Klara_V_Klyare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are trying to choose a wedding picture to put in a frame and inevitably remember some things from their past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pictures of you and me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short and sweet.</p><p>Not a native, always drunk and always sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian and Mickey are sitting on the bed in the evening after a very stressful day with the lousy jobs their P.O. offered and all the Gallagher family shit never stopping. Ian’s head rests on Mickey’s shoulder as he is attentively looking through their wedding pictures in attempt to finally find one that they both would like enough to print out and put in a frame. Yeah, now they are that fucking sentimental and even Mickey won’t disagree.</p><p>“Do you like this one?” Ian asks showing Mickey the picture right after the kiss that made them husbands officially.</p><p>“Nah, man,” Mickey rolls his eyes and scratches his eyebrow with a thumb, obviously embarrassed. “I look like a fucking lovesick puppy.”</p><p>“That’s the point.” Ian laughs, zooming the picture enough to have only Mickey’s face on the screen of his smartphone. “You look extremely cute.”</p><p>“I’m not cute. Don’t use this word and mention me in the same sentence.” Mickey resents without real poison in his voice.</p><p>“Can’t handle the truth?” Ian scoffs, looking at him teasingly.</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>“For me you’re cute. Can’t change my mind.”</p><p>Mickey blushes.</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>With desire to take situation under control, Mickey just skips the topic, stealing Ian’s phone from his hand and scrolling the pictures till he sees something worth pointing out.</p><p>“What about this one?”</p><p>“Fuck, no!” It’s Ian’s turn to feel resentful and embarrassed, because he is presented to look at a picture of their attempts to dance properly, but failing miserably thanks to the drinks and overall happiness. “I look like I don’t even know that my legs exist and they live their own life. Besides, it may make one think that I’m a terrible dancer.”</p><p>“Wait a second,” Mickey starts with a very serious expression on his face. “Who told you that you’re a good dancer in the first place, hah?”</p><p>“M-m, let me think… Those people who gave me a dancer job once?”</p><p>“Oh, really? In the gay club? You think, they appreciated your dancing skills, not your hot underaged ass and cock barely staying inside that gold thong?” Mickey raises his incredible eyebrows real high with his statement.</p><p>“Well, can’t argue. You have a point,” Ian laughs and Mickey joins him, because it really feels like that shit happened a lifetime ago and with what they have now, they’re truly allowed to just make fun of it. “But you loved to watch me dancing like that.”</p><p>“Of course, I did. You were sexy as hell and I was also jealous like a possessive bitch.” Mickey confesses reluctantly.</p><p>“I know. Honestly, I did everything I could to make you show me that you were really jealous back then.”</p><p>“Why?” Mickey asks, suddenly sounding really surprised like it never occurred to him that Ian was so corrupted and in love with him back in the past. Aside his bipolar disorder taking the stage, of course.</p><p>“Because. Just because.”</p><p>“Because what?”</p><p>Oh my, Mickey really didn’t know. Wow, just fucking wow.</p><p>Ian sighs slowly looking at his husband’s confused face.</p><p>“Because I wanted any proof, I could get that I meant something to you. That you cared.”</p><p>Mickey’s mouth is stuck with ‘oh’ articulation. He catches his breath quickly and his eyebrows create a frown in his forehead once again.</p><p>“I thought, you knew that you meant everything to me better than anyone else back then. You were the one to tell me that I loved you and that I couldn’t admit it.”</p><p>“I was just an arrogant dickhead. I wanted to believe that, but I never really knew. And I was so insecure that I made you do a lot of shit that you shouldn’t have done like ever. And I’m sorry for it.” Ian says with unpredicted sincerity, blocking his phone just to avoid seeing their happy adorable wedding pictures, when he’s made himself feel like a total piece of shit as he went down the memory lane which from his perspective was lacking any pride.</p><p>“It was fine. Stop with this bullshit.” Mickey answers calmly planting a light kiss on his temple. “You meant a lot to me since the day one. And, you know, I’ve never told you that before, but I had your picture back in the day, when you left for your army crap. Stole it from Mandy.”</p><p>“Really? Which one?” Ian shudders and raises his head with undeniable interest.</p><p>“The one with you wearing that gay fucking white beanie and showing your middle finger to the camera.”</p><p>Ian laughs amused enough, but not really done with the descended guilt.</p><p>“Nice choice.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mickey is silent for a moment, like not sure if he should go on with it. “Used to jerk off looking at it.”</p><p>“Wow,” Ian murmurs in disbelief. “Fucking wow.”</p><p>“Didn’t always work out, since I was more missing your ginger ass than wanting to just bang. But, yeah, that picture was worn out like a fucking whore. Even made it your contact profile picture after all.” Mickey tries to chuckle, but it sounds forced.</p><p>They keep silent for a while. Ian only hears wet quiet sounds when Mickey bites his lips, making it clear that he doesn’t really sure that he should’ve said anything like that. It hurts. Because they’re not who they were back in the day. They’re married. They’re supposed to tell such deeply personal things to each other and not feel bad or uncertain about it.</p><p>Ian chews his internal side of the cheek and nods barely just to encourage himself.</p><p>“You remember that selfie we took once? You made a stupid duckface that supposed to be cool and I even thought it was. Fuck, I still think so. I made it your contact pic, liked to look at us together and to remind myself that you willingly made a photo with me on my fucking phone.”</p><p>“I remember.” Mickeys says quietly and without looking at him Ian knows that he has that nostalgic bitter smile on his face.</p><p>“Well, frankly, it was also my screensaver for a while. I’m sure that I still have it somewhere in my phone’s memory. Not jerked off, but cried looking at it a lot when I wasn’t stable and my meds weren’t adjusting well. I missed you so much and hated myself even more.”</p><p>“Fuck, sorry, man, it’s horrible,” Mickey utters with difficulty. “But I really like to hear that.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I understand why.”</p><p>They don’t say anything for a while again, but this silence doesn’t feel heavy or disturbing. They just lean to each other acknowledging their presence and support to each other and giving some shit and finally shamelessly caring.</p><p>“Fuck, we were such a couple of pussies,” Mickey breaks their speechless cocoon with an honest smile.</p><p>“Maybe.” Ian agrees, feeling good enough to unblock his phone and open the photo gallery again. “But now we’re pussies with a great load of incredibly nice wedding pictures.”</p><p>“Yeah, we are. I even think that maybe we should make a collage.”</p><p>“We’ll argue even more trying to choose a bunch of pictures instead of one and only.” Ian grins, looking at his husband with affection.</p><p>“You probably right.” Mickey smiles. “But I’d like to try.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>